


Missing Cookies

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Anorexia, Anorexic Jack Kline, Bulimia, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Emotional Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Has Anorexia, Jack Kline Has an Eating Disorder, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Obesophobia, POV Adam Milligan, POV Jack Kline, Phobias, Starvation, Time Travel, fears, self starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Adam returns to the present but things aren’t as expected
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Adam Milligan, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Anything For Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Missing Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not to promote Anorexia, bulimia, or any other eating disorder.
> 
> Enjoy ❤️
> 
> :)

——————Chapter 7———Missing Cookies———

It was the next morning. Adam was so exhausted from the whole time travel thing. He was so glad Michael didn’t refuse to help him. He always knew he had a soft spot.

Adam walked down the halls of the bunker. The weren’t a maze anymore. Adam could tell where he was at all times. He remembered the first time he had roamed the halls. He was so lost and everything seemed to be the same. They need to put up more decorations. The walls were so plain.

Adam entered the dining room. No one was down there. Adam decided to make breakfast still. He made some eggs and pancakes. He put a plate out for everyone, all with the same amount of food. He quickly went back to the kitchen to grab a cookie. Weird, some of his cookies were missing.

It was 8 am, where was Sam, or Cas? Cas never slept, and Sam always woke up at 7.

He decided to check on Cas, he creaked the door open. Just sitting there, maybe he didn’t want to get up yet. Adam closed the door without saying a word.

He made his way to Sam’s room. He smelt a familiar smell. Oh no. He opened Sam’s door. He jumped, quickly trying to hide his stuff.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Adam asked.

“I- Uh- nothing....” Sam spoke. Adam gave him a look. “It’s nothing, Adam.”

“No, I know what it is.” Adam took the drugs away. “Sam, I’m gonna take these now, but why did you do it?”

“I...I didn’t have any sharpened pencils.” Sam replied, looking down at his blank sketchbook. “So I just got some more.” He mumbled.

“Sam...you need and pencils, markers, anything that’s safe, come to me. I have a lot. I can show you, but first we have to have breakfast.” Sam nodded.

———

Cas and Sam were now down. Dean usually slept in. What about Jack?

Adam made his way down the hallway, studying the scratches and marks on the walls and doors.

Jack’s room.

He opened the door, no Jack, but there was soft music playing. A lullaby. It was gentle. He heard a gag from the bathroom, followed by someone vomiting. Jack.

Adam opened the door, finding the source of the music and the gag.

Jack’s shirt was off. He looked up, quickly pulled his hand from his mouth, wiping vomit onto the rug around the toilet. He was knelt down on the floor.

“Jack wiped his mouth. “Hi Adam.” He said with a fake smile.

“Jack...” Adam’s eyes trailed down Jack’s torso, taking in its skinny form. His ribbed were extremely prominent. His arms were bony. His cheeks weren’t as hallow from before because the salivary glands were all swollen from the vomiting. Jack moved his eyes to cover up his torso. He was...frail. His hair wasn’t it’s usual fluffy and fun to play around with. It was...thin. His jawline was more prominent. The veins in his neck were more prominent too.

“I’m sorry...I got hungry but I know I’m not supposed to eat that early.” Jack explained. That’s where his cookies went.

“Jack...no. It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. It’s just...you...your so skinny.” Adam’s eyes were wide.

Jack...smiled at that? “Thanks.” He replied.

“No, Jack. Your too skinny. I can see your ribs.” Adam spoke. “Jack that’s bad. I-I’m not angry, just...worried.”

Jack’s head lowered. He pulled on his shirt. “Come on, let’s go eat breakfast.” Adam spoke. 

—————

Dean was in his room for so long because he was hungover from the night before.

They ate breakfast. Jack was eating slow, but still eating. Sam seemed fine and Cas was just being Cas, of course he was surprised to find out Adam had made him breakfast.

Adam finished and put his dishes away before heading to his room. That was Jack’s queue.

“I’m not hungry.” Jack spoke.

“Alright, put your leftovers in the fridge to finish them later or something.” Sam replied.

Jack did just that and went to his bathroom, playing a soft lullaby on his phone as he threw up what he had just eaten.

This went on for days, weeks. Jack would eat as slowly as possible until Adam finished and leave, then he would say he wasn’t hungry and throw it up. Of course, his dads were suspicious. He explained his stomach had been hurting so they got him medication. He just threw them away. He knew it was wrong and a waste of money, but he didn’t want get fat. He looked it up and that was called Obesophobia.

—————

Sam hated his headaches. They got in the way of everything. Hunting, researching, cleaning, cooking, you name it.

He felt more useless. Dean had got Sam medications for nausea and headaches but Sam knows it’s not that. He needs it.

It was late and Sam just got back home. He quickly walked to him room. He didn’t run because he didn’t want to wake anyone up.

He quickly opened his packages, taking a tiny syringe and sticking the needle in his forearm. He sighed in relief as he pushed the handle down, letting the heroin flowing throughout his veins. Sam smiled. He missed that warm feeling. 

—————

Jack always looked so tired. Well, he was. He was exhausted. His body always ran on low energy.

Jack was walking back from the bathroom. His phone was still playing a soft lullaby. He turned it off, leaving him in complete silence. His head aches and his vision went from clear to blurry. He stumbled, struggling for balance but eventually he feel, blacking out after hitting his head on the corner of his dresser.

—————

It was 10 and Jack wasn’t down yet. Adam was worried, remembering what had happened the last time Jack hadn’t come down at his usually time. But he forced himself to stay and think “he’s okay”.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

Cas went to check on him. Adam fleet more relieved. Okay, he’ll be with one of his dads. He’s surely fine.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cas yelling Jack’s name.

Him and his half brothers rushed to Jack’s room. Adam watched in shock from the doorway as Cas knelt beside his son.

There was blood on the corner of Jack’s nightstand and his eyes were closed. There was blood leaking from his head.

—7 hours later in the ER—

They were sitting there in silence. A few notifications from their phones but that was it, nobody did anything. There was the constant chatter from others but they were dead silent. No one said a single word.

Then a doctor came outside, expression blank. Adam on,y heard the first sentence.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
